


Show Me My Silver Lining

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canon-Typical Violence, Dib and Zim are in their early 20s, Dib works the night shift at a convenience store, Eventual ZaDr, Human AU, In this house we write supportive family for trans characters, M/M, Role Swap AU, T for swearing and slight body horror, Trans!Dib, Werewolf AU, ZADF, ZaDr, Zim and Gir are brothers, and a dead body - Freeform, dorks finally kiss, just werewolf transformation and mention of scars and bruises, not in detail though its okay, red and pur are mentioned but they're assholes dont even worry about it, the body horror isn't bad, theres so much kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: "Zim was leaving the gas station with a packet of Skittles and frown on his face when a huge figure rushed by him into the nearby woods. His eyes went wide and he almost dropped his Skittles before he decided that chasing a wolf sounded much better than going home tonight."Werewolf Au. Dib and Zim are the same age and both human. Eventual Zadr, but not in the first chapter.





	1. I don't want to wait anymore I'm tired of looking for answers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a published author I promise

Dib's head was propped on his open palm and he stared unblinking at the argument happening on the candy aisle. At first he thought nothing of the display, night shift usually brought out weird people doing weird things, but the content of the argument was what caught Dib's attention. The stranger was frantically yell-whispering into his phone, incredibly antsy about what whomever was on the other side was saying. 

"I am _ not _ buying you more Kit-Kats if you are going to continue to eat them like a maniac in front of all the neighborhood!" The stranger had sat himself on the floor, putting his head in his knees. The person on the other side must have said something else because the stranger splayed out on the floor and yelled. And kept yelling. And kept yelling.

Dib was glad that no one else was in the store at this hour, but he couldn't allow this to continue. 

"Hey! Hey!!" Dib yelled over the counter into the aisle. "Shut up!" When the stranger continued to yell into his phone, Dib rolled his eyes and grabbed the broom from behind the counter before deftly hopping over it. He didn't get paid enough for this shit.

He hovered over the stranger before sighing and slamming the broom down on his stomach. The stranger dropped his phone before curling in on himself and screaming again. 

"Quit!" Dib yelled, dropping the broom back down again. "Quit it, quit it, quit it! Get out of my store!" 

"Fine, fine! Fuck!" The stranger held his arms up to block his face from the blows. "Quit it!" 

Dib let up on hitting him with the broom enough to let him sit up and grab his phone. 

"I'll call you back." The stranger closed his eyes as a loud yell came through the phone. "No, I'll call you back!" He _ growled _ as he hung up the phone. He let out a soft sigh before his phone began ringing in his hand again. "Can I still buy shit or do I have to go?" He looked up and Dib finally got a good look at him. 

He looked tired. The bags under his eyes were deep and purple, and the eyes themselves were softly downturned, accenting the deep blue color that filled them. The rims of the blue was a soft red. If the red spread onto the white, he would think he was sick or high, but it seemed natural. His skin was a soft brown, a little darker than Dib's own, and tinted a deep maroon, probably due to embarrassment. Dib sighed, feeling sorry for hitting him so much. 

“Yeah, sure, but be quick about it?” Dib asked, running his free hand through his hair. 

“Of course.” the stranger said, gathering himself before snatching a few things from the display.

Dib sighed, working his way back around the counter to ring the stranger up. He expected two, maybe three candy bars to be placed by his till, but when a whole pile of chocolate slid across the smooth surface, he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. _ Sure, fine, whatever. This might as well keep happening. _

“Little brothers, y’know?” the stranger replied as if that answered everything. 

Dib sighed and opened his eyes. The stranger’s eyes looked to be pleading. “Yeah, sure. I’ve got a younger sister. I get it.” he said softly as he began to ring up all the candy. _ God I should call Gaz. Thank her for being more normal than this. _

Once the candy was rung up, the stranger shuffled about in his pockets, pulling out a few crumpled bills before producing a card. He handed it over for Dib to slide, giving him a weary smile. He felt even worse for hitting him with the broom. 

Luckily, the card went through and the stranger slid all the candy into his pockets. He looked over his shoulder and gave a small, anxious-looking smile before ducking out through the sliding doors. 

Dib felt himself slump forward onto the counter, his nametag clicking against the glass. _ Just 2 more hours. _

  


The shift had just started, but Dib knew it was gonna be a slow night. The radio was broken, so he had his phone propped against a cup beneath the counter as he swept around the snack aisles. The music was quiet, but less tinny, so it was acceptable. He had almost finished his nightly chores around the store when the bell above the door chimed. 

“Now I’m just gonna grab some drinks, then we leave. Nothing else.” The familiar voice spoke softly in the empty room. Dib looked up from his pile of dirt he had swept and over to the door where the familiar customer had someone on what seemed to be a child leash. 

“Hey man, is that a service animal or a kid? Because regular pets aren’t allowed in, dude.” Dib called over, sweeping the pile onto the small pan before propping the broom up again. 

The small child let out a soft scream as he was led through the candy aisle. 

"Little brother. He won't destroy any precious displays," he gave a soft tug to the leash - which Dib could now tell was hooked to a backpack - as the small boy looked back at the taller. "right?"

The small boy had wide blue eyes with the same soft red rimming that the older brother had. He gave a soft nod despite his hands doing grabby motions at the candy. 

"Alright, that's cool dude, don't worry." Dib nodded, going back to his sweeping. He heard the cushioned pop of the drinks cooler opening and the clink of a few glass bottles before the door closed again. Dib put up his broom and slid back behind the counter. 

The customer sat both the drinks and the small kid on the counter. Dib rang him up until one pinged for an ID. He looked again and noticed that mixed with the bottled cream sodas there was a mixed drink. He shrugged slightly before looking up at the customer again. 

"Yo, can I see some ID?" Dib lifted the drink slightly. The customer hissed and covered his brother's eyes. With his free hand, he dug out a wallet and slid out the ID. 

"Why you gotta show ID?" The little brother tried to lick the hand covering his eyes. "Are you doing something adult? Is it adult things?"

"Yeah Gir, it's adult things." The older brother then hissed softly at his brother. "If you don't tell anyone, I'll take you to Bloaty's." Gir began to slap his hands against the counter and he smiled before chanting "Bloaty's, Bloaty's!"

Dib scanned over the ID quickly as he watched the scene on his counter to check for irregularities before typing the date into the computer to confirm the purchase. _ Huh _ Dib thought to himself, _ same year as me. _

"Alright," Dib glanced at the card once more before handing it back. _ Kazimir Reyes-Kirkland. _"dude. Here you go." He slid the drinks into the bag, bagging the alcohol separately and sliding it in the bag with the rest. The customer gave him a soft smile before taking the bag in one hand and sliding his brother on his hip with the other hand. As the bell dinged when they exited, Dib smiled as the little brother gave him a small wave. 

  


Dib was an hour out from the end of his shift when he saw his new regular stumble in. He looked rough, face slightly bruised with heavy bags under his bright eyes. His dark red jacket had a scuff on the back and what looked like mud on the arm. 

"Hey, man-" Dib started. The guy turned and looked Dib straight in the eyes. They were slightly bloodshot. Dib thought he was high for a moment before seeing the clean tracks running down his cheeks. "are you okay?" 

The guy's eye twitched slightly and his fist clenched. He looked down at his boots before all bit stomping over to the coffee machines and making a cup. 

Dib hopped up onto the counter, sitting on the glass top as he watched the customer pour a coffee that was almost completely sugar and creamer. Dib watched him wipe his face with a napkin before setting the coffee down and walking to the bathroom, eyes fixed on the floor. Dib felt kinda bad for the guy, but had no idea what had happened to make him this way. 

Dib sighed and ran a hand through his hair before ringing up the coffee and two doughnuts and paying with his employee allowance. Grabbing a bear claw for himself, Dib waited patiently, perched carefully on the counter as he waited for the guy to return. 

Eventually, the guy slowly exited the bathroom, face and jacket clean. With his face cleaner, Dib could see the deep bruise forming on his jaw. It was much bigger than he originally thought. As the guy grabbed his coffee, Dib decided to speak up again. 

“Grab a doughnut. Whatever you want. It’s on me.” Dib gave a soft, pitying smile, trying not to look too hard at the bruise and instead into the beautiful deep blue and red rimmed color of his eyes. 

He looked up at Dib, eyes questioning. Dib nodded towards the doughnut case next to the counter Dib was sitting on and raised the doughnut in his hand. 

"Promise." Dib added softly. 

The guy's eyes lightened slightly and his frown fell. He placed his coffee on the counter before grabbing a doughnut. It was one of the bright pink ones with the strawberry filling - a good choice in Dib's opinion. 

"So, what's up, uh…?" Dib munched his doughnut, raising his eyebrows at the customer. 

"Zim." his voice was scratchy and raw. Dib saw in his eyes that the sound of his voice was surprising to himself.

"Well, Zim, what's up. Tell your friendly neighborhood night shift employee. I've heard everything at this point."

Zim carefully took a bite of his doughnut. He closed his eyes as he munched and Dib could see the soft bags beneath them a bit clearer. 

"Brothers, y'know?" Zim gave a soft chuckle as if that answered everything. 

"What'd they do?" Dib's hand instinctively went up to try to touch the bruise, the save-the-world instinct in him kicking in. Zim's eyes darted up at his hand before Dib slid it over his black pants. The tips of Dib's ears reddened slightly before he munched his doughnut again. 

"They're just shitty. Think they're better than me because they're on leave from their tours of duty right now, but I couldn't make the cut in boot camp." Zim took a long sip from his coffee before looking down at his hands. "They always want to play rough to prove they're stronger, but its always two against one." 

Dib frowned as he rubbed the back of his neck. Zim put his head down on the cool counter and sighed. 

"I was into MMA for most of high school, so I can show you some moves if you want. I get off in about a half hour when I close, if you wanna stick around that is."

Zim tilted his head up at Dib, cheek still on the cold counter. 

"I could beat you into next week, worm." He turned his head so the other cheek was on the counter, looking away from Dib. "But thanks."

Zim lifted his head to take another sip of coffee before glancing up at the clock above the cigarette cabinet. His eyebrows perked up before pulling out his phone. 

"Shit. Gir's home alone and he was supposed to be in bed hours ago. I've gotta make sure he's not watching documentaries on Netflix instead of sleeping again." Zim slid his phone back into his pocket before grabbing the doughnut and coffee. "Thanks again." he raised the items in his hands and gave Dib a small smile. 

As he pushed through the door, Dib called out to him, a soft smile on his face.

"See you again." 

  


Dib was beginning to close shop when he heard the bell on the door ring. Dib looked over his shoulder to see Zim walking in with the hood of his jacket pulled up and hiding his eyes. Before Dib could get a word in, Zim ducked into the candy aisle. 

Dib let out a slow breath before continuing his nightly duties. _ Zim will come to the counter eventually _he thought to himself. 

As Dib was cleaning out the coffee machine and turning off the lights to the coolers, he noted Zim still hadn't come to the counter. His eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head, looking in at the aisle Zim had ducked into. 

He was sitting cross legged on the ground, staring at the Pixie Sticks and Fun Dip. Dib watched as he tapped his fingers on his legs, slightly rocking back and forth. 

“You okay, dude?” Dib asked, sitting down on the floor next to him. When Zim didn’t respond, Dib leaned over, bumping him with his shoulder. “I’ve got to close up soon. Want anything before I close the till?”

Zim sighed softly, pulling his legs up to his face, letting his cheek rest on his knees. 

“Come on, dude. I’ve got to close. We can hang out in the parking lot if you want, but I’ve got to get out of here.” Dib got up and held a hang out for Zim to take. 

Dib smiled when Zim looked up into his eyes and nodded. Zim took Dib’s hand and pulled himself up. Dib was surprised at how dense Zim was, despite his lithe frame. 

“You really okay, dude?” Dib asked, giving Zim a small smile. 

“Yeah.” Zim huffs out, looking back at the candy. “Yeah I’m okay.”

“What’s up?” Dib asked, brushing the floor dust off his black pants. 

“It’s just,” Zim started, closing his eyes tight. “It’s my brother’s birthdays.”

“The shitty ones?” Dib asked, frowning slightly.

“Yeah, the shitty ones. I felt bad not getting them anything, so I thought I’d just grab their favorite candy before they head back overseas.”

“Y’know what? Fuck them.” Dib reaches over and grabs a small packet of Fun Dip. “Here. Just for us.” Dib walked backwards towards the counter, watching Zim. 

Dib smiled as Zim’s eyes lit up slightly before he followed. 

Dib quickly scribbled that he had completed his duties and clocked out for the night. 

"Just wait outside, I've got to lock everything down." Dib pushed Zim out the door before locking a few things up. Dib watched as Zim sat down on the hood of a car and tore open the Fun Dip packet. Dib smiled as he watched Zim lick the stick before dunking it in the pink powder. 

Dib slid out the front door and locked it, sighing softly to himself. 

"So, now what?" 

Dib stumbled slightly as the sound of Zim's voice came from right behind him. 

"Holy shit dude." Dib put a hand over his heart and took a couple quick breaths before Zim came around to his front. "Don't scare me like that. God." Dib huffed out a soft laugh as he looked into Zim's bright eyes. Zim chuckled as well, smiling back. 

"So, wanna get out of here? Or are you the type to eat candy in a parking lot at midnight?" Dib quirked an eyebrow at Zim as he unbuttoned his work shirt. He moved over to his car and opened the side door. He pulled the shirt off and tossed it on the seat before pulling on an old tee. As Dib closed his door, he saw Zim was lying back down on the hood of the only other car in the parking lot, giving the Fun Dip stick a hefty helping of pink dust. 

“I don’t wanna go home yet, if that’s what you’re asking.” Zim looked over at Dib, giving him a soft smirk. “Not that you’re not attractive, you just might be a serial killer, so I’d rather stay here in the light, thanks.” 

Dib chuckled and nodded to himself as he propped himself up on the hood of his own car. 

“Fair. Same to you, Zim.” 

“Well, thank you, uh…” Zim sputtered for a second, and Dib chuckled. 

“Dib.” he provided. “It’s on my name tag.”

“I mean,” Zim began, face going slightly red. “I didn’t want to assume or anything!”

Dib laughed, putting his arm over his forehead and he looked up at the stars. 

“It’s really pretty out tonight.” Zim muttered. Dib heard the crunch of the Fun Dip stick being bitten. 

“If I look over and you’re looking at me instead of Venus, I’m gonna cry, man.” Dib continued to look up at the sky for a moment before looking at Zim through the corner of his eye.

Zim was covering his face with his hands, knees pulled up to his chest. 

Dib laughed softly before looking over at Zim. 

“How are you supposed to see Venus with your eyes covered, Zimmothy?”

Zim made a loud and annoyed sound as he splayed out over the hood of his car.

“Don’t fucking call me that, Diborah!”

“Oh my goooooood!” Dib laughed, lurching forwards to sit up and look at Zim again. 

Zim chuckled, sitting up as well. He sighed and pulled out his phone. The screen lit up his face so Dib could see the shocked then worried reaction on his face. 

“What’s up?” Dib asked the same time Zim muttered “Oh shit.” Dib waited for Zim to continue. 

“Brothers. I didn’t realize how late it was, dude. God. Fuck.” Zim slid off his car and gave a quick kick to the tire.

“Why, what’s up? Did they do something?” Dib slid off his car, too, stepping closer to Zim. 

“They’re leaving tomorrow morning, but not before giving me… a “gift” ugh.” Zim rolled his eyes before sliding his phone back into his pocket. 

Dib slid his hand through his hair before deciding to just jump into it. 

“You can stay with me, if you want. We’ve got lots of spare rooms if you need to stay away until they’re gone.” 

“I. I can’t leave Gir alone.” Zim looked down at his boots. 

“Grab him. Just for the night. I promise it’ll be okay.” Dib urged. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. I’ve got to head back.” Zim sighed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

“Okay, just-” Dib pulled out his phone and opened the contacts. “Give me your number. I’ll text you so you can just, y’know, text me if you need anything, dude.”

Zim looked up into Dib’s eyes before nodding and taking the phone. He typed in it for a bit before he heard Zim’s phone go off in his pocket. He handed the phone back and gave Dib a smile.

“Thank you, Dib, for the offer.”

“No problem, Zim.”

Zim opened the door to his car before giving Dib a small wave. 

“G’night.”

“G’night.” Dib called back. Zim pulled out of the parking lot and Dib watched him drive off. He sighed, looking up at the sky again before deciding to follow suit. 

  


"Hey, remember that I can't come in tonight." Dib spoke into the phone. He had his phone wedged between his shoulder and ear as he slid a needle into his thigh. He pressed the plunger and let the hormones flood into his system as his boss spoke back to him. 

"Yeah, yeah I got it. You're lucky you're so synced up, my daughter's cycle is all over the place." 

Dib rolled his eyes in response and slid the needle out of his thigh. He placed the syringe down and picked up the small swab from the counter as he slid it over the small wound. 

"Yeah, yeah it's all good. So, see you next week, okay?" Dib asked, trading ears as he carefully spun the syringe to dispose of the needle. 

"Yeah, it's fine. See you next week." Dib hung up quickly before his boss could keep talking. He sighed softly before placing a Hello Kitty bandage over the small red spot on his leg. He sat up and cracked his back and shoulders before looking in the mirror. His chest scars were fading nicely and were practically hidden beneath his chest hair. He smiled at his short beard and his softly defined muscles. He had learned to love himself back in high school but seeing himself like this always made him really happy. He had to take a little time to appreciate his body before the cramps came and absolutely wrecked his body. 

He wandered downstairs to say goodnight to Gaz and his dad. Gaz nodded at him before exclaiming a loud "Ugh."

Dib cocked an eyebrow at his sister. 

"At least put on some clothes." she gagged mockingly. 

"I'm wearing boxers! These are clothes!"

"I don't wanna see your nasty chest when I'm in the Zone." Gaz lifted the controller she was using. She pulled a trigger and shot an enemy, eyes locked with Dib's.

"I paid good money for this chest and so you're gonna see it!" Dib laughed, running a hand through his chest hair and sticking his tongue out. 

Gaz flipped him off before turning back to her game. He chuckled softly at her small smile. As soon as descended the stairs, his dad had already put down everything and sprung questions on him. 

"Did you take your hormones? Are your pills all set up? Do you have water and heat pads? Do you need me or Gazleen to get anything from the store for you? Did you call your boss?" Membrane huffed slightly and put his hand on his son's shoulder. "You know I care about you, son." 

Dib smiled slightly at his father calling him 'son' before nodding back.

"Thanks dad. I've got everything. G'night."

"I love you, son." Membrane said, giving Dib's shoulder a squeeze. 

"Love you too, dad." Dib smiled. He gave his dad a wave before heading up to this kitchen. 

Dib grabbed a bottle of water and a chocolate bar from the fridge. He went to close the door before reaching back in to grab another. As he passed through the living room, he tossed the second chocolate bar at Gaz, beaning her in the side of the head. 

"Fuck off, douche." Gaz stuck her tongue out at him as she ripped open the chocolate with her free hand, not even looking at him. 

"Fuck you, dipshit. G'night." Dib called back as he made his way back up stairs. 

"G'night!" he heard Gaz call back up from the living room. 

Dib went about the rest of his night as usual. He set out midol and snacks and grabbed a hand towel from the bathroom, just in case. As soon as he fell asleep, his subconscious initiated the change Dib wasn't even aware of. 

His bones snapped and creaked, elongating as his skin grew more hair. His jaw pushed forward and his teeth grew pointed. His eyes snapped open, almost pure yellow, and his long tongue lolled out of his mouth. He sat up, rolled his shoulders before diving out his window, ready for a night in the woods. 

  


Zim was leaving the gas station with a packet of Skittles and frown on his face when a huge figure rushed by him into the nearby woods. His eyes went wide and he almost dropped his Skittles before he decided that chasing a wolf sounded much better than going home tonight. 

He stopped behind a tree to see if he could see what he thought was the largest wolf he had ever seen, looking into the dark forest only being lit by the full moon and the neon lights behind him. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Gir before jumping the steel barrier and heading into the woods. 

Zim → Gir

[10:37 PM] Don’t wait up

The sound of his boots on the freshly fallen leaves was louder than Zim would have expected. He began to take slower steps to try and muffle the sound, but he knew if he got closer to the wolf, it would still hear him. Zim held his breath before continuing, hearing the wolf ahead of him in the woods. 

As he got closer, he heard the wolf stop. Zim quickly crouched down, hiding in the brush. Between the leaves, he saw the wolf in the soft moonlight. It had jet black fur, stood on two legs, and was easily three feet taller than Zim. He saw it had beautiful gold eyes and slightly floppy ears with a few notches in them. The most interesting thing about the wolf was the series of scars on its chest and stomach. There was a long gash that ran almost parallel to the direct center of its chest, starting near its hips. There were two almost perfectly symmetrical anchor shaped scars on its pectoral muscles, almost hidden by the fur that covered them. 

The wolf turned and sniffed in Zim’s direction. Zim was enraptured by its bright eyes and taught muscles that he was frozen completely still until the wolf gave a soft howl at the moon and took off again. Zim could feel his heart pumping in his chest as he stood still, hearing the wolf bound off farther into the woods. 

Zim let out a shaky sigh. His hands quivered as he pulled out his phone. 

Zim → Gir

[11:21 PM] Actually do wait up

[11:22 PM] What do you know about werewolves?


	2. Take me someplace where theres music and theres laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a kiss or two in this one  
AN: Last chapter will be late - It's midterms week and I'm swamped by projects. Thanks for your patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't supposed to be this long  
im just gay and crave pining idiots

Zim and Gir sat on Gir's small loft bed, shades closed with Gir's laptop out in front of them. They were watching their third werewolf movie together as Zim was googling different versions of "werewolves real?" over and over on his phone. 

"So is this one like what you saw?" Gir asked, leaning back against Zim's chest. He leaned so that he was looking at Zim upside down, the hood of his puppy dog onesie slipping off his head. His eyes were bright and curious and it made Zim's heart ache. 

"Kinda." Zim hummed, watching the movie wolf move through the scene. The CGI wolf seemed a bit more fluid in its movements than the one he saw out in the woods earlier. Zim ran his hands through Gir's short dark hair as he thought back to the wolf. It had strong, taut muscles, deep midnight black fur, and that delicate and curious scarring, and those beautiful yellow-gold eyes he almost got lost in. 

"Was it pretttttyyyyy?" Gir asked, looking back up into Zim's eyes. "I think this one is pretty. Really pretty. Almost as pretty as the girly who becomes it." Gir pointed at his laptop to the werewolf on screen. It was lithe and furry and looked soft. Sure, it was pretty as animals go, but it didn't make Zim's stomach do weird flips he hadn't felt since junior high. 

"Yeah, Gir, it was really pretty." Zim mumbled, trying to imagine Gir's hair as its fur. "But it can kill you. Don't go into the woods at night even if you want to see it, okay? It's not safe." 

"Why can you go?" Gir pouted, filling his little cheeks with air. Sometimes it was hard for Zim to remember his little brother was ten, but when he made faces like this, how young he was was the most apparent part of him. 

"Because I'm older and superior. You're just, y'know, baby." Zim poked Gir in the cheek. "You're like a little baby compared to me, just a little puppy dog." 

Gir scrunched his face together again and started to huff. Zim thought he was about to start yelling until the wolf in the movie started talking again. Her voice was soft and melodic. Almost too perfect. Gir immediately snapped his head back down to watch again, completely enthralled by her beauty. 

“I just want to keep you safe.” Zim whispered, resting his head on top of Gir’s, hugging him tight to Zim's middle. 

“I’m always safe. My big brothers are always takin' care of me.” Gir wiggled his head beneath Zim’s like how a cat nuzzles into the palm of your hand. 

“I’m just trying to keep it that way.” Zim whispered into Gir’s hair. 

  


Dib woke up absolutely covered in sweat. He was wrapped in his blanket almost like a burrito, nails digging into the fabric to hold it close to his clammy skin. His window was open, letting the cold air into the room, making his wet skin pop up with gooseflesh. His joints all popped as he got up, feeling stiffer than usual after the first night, like his muscled had all been pulled taut while he slept. He popped a couple midol before grabbing a towel and wandering into the shower. 

He tried to remember his dream as he let the hot water ran over his cold, aching muscles. He remembered that he was back in highschool, running track at school. He's pretty sure it was a normal dream until all of a sudden he was covered in fur, doing handstands at a pep rally in the auditorium, and everyone was watching him. 

The fur he was okay with, being watched less so.

Sighing, he finished his shower, psyching himself up to tell his dad he had another dream that left him aching like he had run a marathon. 

  


“Like, I don’t know what’s wrong. I don’t know why I it happens only once in a while, and I have no idea why my legs and lungs burn after these dreams.” Dib was laying back on his dad’s cold metal examination table, looking up at the ceiling, following the tubes that seemed to lead everywhere and nowhere. “Maybe I’m just haunted.”

“Now son-” Professor Membrane began, trying to cut Dib off. He was typing on a keyboard hooked up to the x-ray currently scanning Dib's body for abnormalities.

“What if I’ve got ghosts in my blood that make me run while I’m asleep because they want me to be exhausted when they try to kill me in my sleep?” Dib ran his hands along the cold metal of the table, rapping his knuckles to give him something to do.

“Well son, I think-” Professor Membrane tried to begin again.

“Maybe it’s a banshee. She calls to me in my sleep to warn me that my past misdeeds are now coming to kill those that I love and this is just a physical manifestation of her sadness.” Dib tried to remember any of his misdeeds that would have pissed off a banshee. 

“Son I don’t think you-” Professor Membrane slid his goggles up as the machine stopped whirring around his son. 

“What if I’m slowly being killed by a vampire bee who sucks my blood out in the night but because of sleep paralysis I just dream about running?” Dib tried to remember waking up with new scars in the past few nights.

“Son, none of this is very scientific.” Professor Membrane placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation that doesn't involve ghosts or whatnot."

"Then what is it, dad? If it isn't an alien studying me in my sleep, what is it?" His eyes were wide and his eyebrows were raised. His dad had tried to figure it out before, but none of them could come up with a viable reason as to why this kept happening to Dib. 

"I," Professor Membrane tapped his pen against Dib's leg, looking at the blood test and x-ray results. "I don't know. I would suggest someone monitoring you in your sleep but I respect my boy's privacy." Professor Membrane winked. Dib went red and he pressed his palms against his eyes and groaned. "I know what young men get up to, son. I may be old but I'm not cold-"

"I'm leaving!" Dib yelled as his dad chuckled. He slid off the table and stuck his tongue out at his dad. 

"I'm just saying, son, a young man like you shouldn't be shy about-" Professor Membrane began, obviously teasing his son.

"Not listening! I'm not listening! Bye dad!" Dib stuck his fingers in his ears and climbed the stairs back to the main house. He could hear his father's deep chuckle when he finally closed the door to the lab. 

  


Dib’s first shift back at the store, he noticed a single car in the parking lot. The lights were out and it was dark, but he could tell there was someone inside. They were faced towards the nearby forest, with what looked like binoculars pressed against the glass. He wasn’t going to do anything about it - he had seen weirder - but after another long look, he recognized the car. 

Making sure that the store was empty first, Dib slipped outside and tapped on the passenger side window of the beat up purple pickup truck. Zim screamed, smacking his head on the roof of his car and throwing the binoculars at the passenger window. He stared wide-eyed at the window until the sight of Dib laughing shook him out of it. 

“What the fuck!? Are you trying to kill me?” Zim yelled, muffled because the car was still shut. Dib laughed at his red face before cupping a hand to his ear and raising an eyebrow. 

Zim sighed, reaching over to open the passenger door. 

“Get in, get in, just in case it comes back!” Zim waved Dib into the car, eyes wild and tired. 

“Why? What’s coming back?” Dib asked, sliding into the passenger seat anyways.

Zim’s eyes shifted back and forth between Dib and the forest before he mumbled something toward the window. 

“What?” 

He mumbled again, a bit louder. 

“If you’re not going to tell me, I’ve got to get back to work-”

“I said you’re not going to believe me.” Zim sighed, looking at Dib’s hands instead of his face. 

“Why wouldn’t I believe you? You’re pretty believable.” Dib shrugged. “That’s why I’m in your car like an idiot even though you could be murdering me right now.” Dib smiled, trying to get Zim to laugh. 

“I saw a werewolf.”

Dib went silent, eyes unfocused.

“See, I told you you wouldn’t be-”

“A werewolf? You saw a real werewolf?” Dib looked back at Zim, catching his eyes. His eyes were wide, but his smile was wider. He let his hands move frantically around his face as he talked. “Bro don’t even tell me you’re joking. A real werewolf? Where? Oh my god this is so cool, dude, I was sure there was one in town I just couldn’t tell where!” Dib’s laugh became giddy as he continued. "Oh my god this is so exciting!"

“You believe me?” Zim asked, placing a hand on Dib’s to get him to look at him. 

“Of course! I’ve been looking for it for so long! I’ve seen what it has done to the city, but I’ve never seen it with my own eyes.” Dib looked into the forest, eyes soft and unfocused. “What did it look like?” 

Zim blushed softly thinking back to the wolf. He remembered its sleek black fur and its strong muscles and its beautiful eyes. 

"Black fur, yellow eyes, big muscles. Y'know, usual werewolf stuff. But, like, can I tell you something? Now don't take this the wrong way, but like, it was kinda hot. Like I'm not a furry or anything but like, I'd like to meet whoever turns into it, you feel me?" 

Dib sputtered slightly before looking at Zim again. Zim's face was neutral as if that wasn't the fucking weirdest thing Dib had heard all day. 

"Not a furry, huh? Just a monster fucker, then?" Dib laughed as Zim's face went bright red as if he had just realized what he said.

"Fuck off! It just looked like it would be a tender lover. It had strong arms that could carry me if I was wounded, like any good lover would." Zim's face tried to keep neutral, but Dib could see the soft pink continuing to tint his ears. "I wouldn't want to bang a wolf, stink brain."

"Oh, right, yeah of course. So you don't normally want to wake up covered in fur, but you'll make an exception because this Vicious Werewolf was just super buff, right?" Dib laughed, pushing Zim with his elbow. 

"Fuck off! I'm not changing my stance on having a buff person hold me! Get out of my car!" Zim laughed back, shoving Dib towards the door. 

"But you will change when they do!" Dib laughed, opening the door. 

"Fuck off! Get out, you piece of shit!" Zim laughed, too, continuing to push Dib out.

"Hey, hey hey wait up." Dib stopped, ducking his head back into the car. "Wanna hunt it sometime? Obviously while I'm not at work." Dib tilted his head back to the empty store he was supposed to be cleaning. He smiled at Zim, soft and kind and excited, and it made Zim's heart melt in a way that until recently he hadn't felt in a long time. 

"Yeah, of course." Zim smiled back. "Just text me?"

"Yeah. I will." Dib nodded. When he shut the door, Zim was much more aware of how warm it was and how pink the tips of his ears felt. 

  


Zim woke up to a text. His eyes were red and bleary from staying up so late again with Gir, but if someone had texted him, it had to be important. 

Dib → Zim

[9:03 AM] Good morning! I don't work tonight, wanna look for the wolf tonight?

Zim scrubbed a hand over his face and reread the message. It had been a few days since Dib had suggested they hunt the werewolf, but he didn't expect a text this early in the morning. 

Zim → Dib

[Zim]: I literally Just woke up

Zim pushed himself up to begin to get ready when his phone went off again. 

[Dib]: Sorry to wake you, then!

[Dib]: Either way

[Dib]: Wanna hang out?

[Dib]: I think I found something it killed in the woods

[Zim]: So, were hiking into the woods to find a dead thing?

[Dib]: No!

[Dib]: Its at my house! 

[Dib]: I brought it home with me!

What the fuck. Zim blinked a few times before rereading the text.

[Zim]: You brought a dead animal back to your house

[Dib]: Incorrect! 

[Zim]: What the Fuck do you mean incorrect

[Dib]: I have brought back to my house 

[Dib]: A Specimen 

[Dib]: With Wolf Attack Patterns

[Zim]: I need you to confirm to me that you 

[Zim]: You didn't bring a fucking dead body 

[Zim]: Back to your house

[Zim]: Instead of calling the police

Zim was staring at his phone in horror as the typing bubble popped up and went away several times before he received another message.

[Dib]: Oops?

[Zim]: What the 

[Zim]: FUCK

[Zim]: Do you mean by OOPS

[Dib]: I’m going to text you my address, please come soon

[Dib]: :)

Zim put his head between his legs and sighed. His phone pinged with a text that contained a string of numbers and a street name. 

[Zim]: I’ll be there soon

  


“So I know what you’re gonna say.” Dib answered the door to Zim tapping his foot on the concrete and his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Do you?” Zim quipped, looking up at Dib. 

“I shouldn’t have started without you!” Dib smiled. He opened the door wide and tossed Zim a pair of gloves. “Now come on, we’re losing blood pressure!” Dib darted into the house to a set of stairs leading down. He waved Zim over and ducked down into the basement. Zim took his time looking over the house as he wandered over to the stairs. There was a lot of memorabilia of one scientist that looked vaguely like Dib wearing a lab coat and goggles. Hm, weird. Zim slid the gloves on as he walked down the stairs and was immediately assaulted with the coppery smell of blood. 

“Oh, god, what is that?” Zim asked, looking at the table in the center of the room. 

“Dead body.” Dib shrugged, shoving a hand in the large wound in the stomach of the humanoid figure on the table. Zim gagged, turning to look at the rest of the room as an excuse to not look at the person on the table. They were in a laboratory of sorts, filled to the brim with moving parts and softly glowing pieces of machinery. It seems to be a very extensive lab with many moving and interconnected parts. “I think it’s the mother of someone I went to school with. Feel bad digging around in her guts for monster parts, but it had to be done.”

“So, uh,” Zim began, looking at the back of Dib’s head instead of the body. “Why exactly do you have a, uh, cadaver?” 

“It was killed by the werewolf. I have to analyze it for any dna to see who the wolf is." Dib pulled his hand out from the wound with a bit of tufted black fur with a soft _ Aha. _

"And what are you gonna do when you find out who the wolf is? Are you gonna, y'know, kill them?" Zim watched as Dib placed the fur in a small machine opening. 

"Oh absolutely not. They probably have no memory of it happening. I will want to study them to develop a cure, though!" Dib turned around and leaned against the slab, looking back at Zim. He slid the goggles up into his hair and Zim noticed that not there was a visible clean spot, Dib had a light spray of blood all over his face and neck. The sight made Zim gag. 

"Good you want to help, I guess." Zim nodded. Dib smiled at Zim before pulling the goggles back down. "Can you help me for a moment? I want to get some swabs of other bite marks, but I can't seem to grow another set of arms yet."

“Yeah, sure, what can I do?” Zim asked apprehensively, finally looking over the body. He didn’t recognize them at least. 

“Here, hold this wound open as I swab.” Dib touched a point on the cadaver’s side. “Also, I can see the look in your eyes. All of the wounds were made post mortem. I had dug this body up and filled it with blood to leave as bait before the full moon. Don’t worry, they donated their body to science, eventually.”

“That’s fucked up, dude.” Zim says, still holding the wound open.

“Is it though?” Dib hummed, looking at Zim as he swabbed at the wound. 

“Yes!” Zim snapped, looking back at him, eyes intense.

“Mmm… Is it though?” Dib cocked his head to the side. He took the swab away and slid it into the machine with the fur. “Much better than having the wolf go after a live person.” Dib pulled off his goggles and gloves and set them on the slab near the body. “Sure, going to the graveyard at 3 AM to dig up the body of the recently deceased is morally grey, and then pumping that body full of blood you’ve stolen from your father’s recent experiments towards raising the dead is also a bad idea, and then leaving that body in the woods where hikers might have stumbled on it is questionable. Of course, yes. But, no one got killed!” 

Zim sighed, looking at Dib's face. His brown eyes were deep and full of concern. He seemed to really care about the wolf and making sure it didn't harm anyone. 

"Alright. Is there anything else I can do to help?" Zim asked, placing a hand near Dib's on the slab. 

"Nope, now we wait for the dna results." Dib's smile was so genuine and soft. If he wasn't covered in blood, Zim might have thought of kissing him. That, and he didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

"So, uh, what are you gonna do with the body?" Zim asked, leaning against the slab next to Dib. 

"Oh, dad wants it. Gonna do weird science stuff. I dunno what he gets up to most of the time, but if it gets me out of having to get rid of it, I'm all for it." Dib chuckled, but Zim felt there was something behind it he couldn't place. 

Zim looked down at their hands, Zim's still gloved, and wondered if he could overlap their pinkies, or if that would be too weird considering their current circumstances. He didn't have to worry too long because Dib's machine beeped, stirring him from his position. 

"God damn it! Fuck!" Dib knocked his head against the nearest large machine. 

“What happened? Is it someone you know?” Zim quirked an eyebrow at Dib’s sudden outburst. 

“No, I fucking contaminated the sample. It’s just ringing up my fucking dna. God damn it!” Dib threw the fur and swab samples into a hazmat barrel before knocking his head into the machine again.

“Hey, it’s okay dude, you’ll get it next time!” Zim stood straight and placed a hand on the middle of Dib’s back. Dib turned to look at him, forehead still pressed against the cold metal of the machine he had been using as a punching bag. Zim smiled at him, trying to be as soft as possible. “You’ve got my help now.”

Dib gave a soft chuckle, then a nod. 

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

  


Zim was surprised at how eager Professor Membrane was about the cadaver in his lab. Zim watched as Dib and his father talked in hushed tones about it, trying to look anywhere but at the two. Dib really did look a lot like his dad, a bit smaller, but just as lean and with almost the same hairstyle, even. It was kind of disconcerting. 

He tapped his fingers against his legs to keep from stimming in a way that would be distracting. It helped him calm down as he felt super out of place while Dib gestured towards the body. Eventually, Dib turned over his shoulder and gave Zim a thumbs up and waved him over. 

“This is Zim. He’s cool.” Dib smiled at him. 

“Nice to meet you, Zim. That’s quite an unusual name! I’m glad to see my boy son is out in the world making friends.” Professor Membrane said. Zim blinked a few times at the comment about his name. _ It’s not like Dib is any better? _

“It’s short for Kazimir. My mom’s choice to call me Zim.” Zim stuck his hand out to shake the professors. He was met with a very firm grip that seemed to crush his hand more than shake it. He couldn't see the professor's eyes, but he could feel them watching him. 

"Well, nice to meet you Kazimir. Now you boys go have fun. Go away now." He motioned them up the stairs before turning his back to them and focusing on the body. The boys shuffled up the stairs into the living room. 

"So, uh, wanna hang out, or is this too weird now?" Dib looked at Zim through the corner of his eye. 

"We can still hang out, yeah. Let me text Gir first." Zim pulled out his phone. 

Zim → Gir

[11:18 AM] You doin okay little man? Text me if you need anything. im staying at Dibs for a while

Zim got a text back almost immediately. 

Gir → Zim

[11:19 AM] have fun on ur d8!!! 🙀😻

Zim blushed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. 

"So, have you played the new Borderlands?"

  


"Fuck this guy!" Zim yelled, gnashing his teeth at the screen. 

Dib and his sister Gaz laughed. At some point she had joined to play with them. and she was really good, but it still didn't stop Zim from dying often. 

“How come he can just fuckin’ duck out of the arena for a bit when we’ve got to deal with the fuckin’ mass of laser-weilding jerks? Fuckin’ rude as hell.” Zim pressed the controller against his head as he yelled again, watching Gaz’s screen until she came to lift him up from being downed. “As soon as we kill him, I’m done. I never want to see this bitch again.” He head-shotted an enemy before flipping it off, causing Dib to laugh even harder and accidentally get his character killed. 

After more laughter and more of Zim screaming every time they died, the boys decided to break for food. 

“Would you want something here, or would you want to get something?” Dib asked, stretching with his controller over his head.

“I was just gonna call for pizza.” Gaz said, already on the Bloaty’s delivery app. 

“I actually should go back home. Make sure Gir’s doin’ alright, yeah? It was fun hanging out, though. We should do it again. Plus, we’ve got a few weeks till the next full moon, we’ve got to strategize.” Zim smiled, standing up to face the siblings on the couch. Dib smiled and nodded, but Gaz groaned. 

“You’ve roped him into your scheme, too? Man, I thought you were cool!” Gaz looked up at Zim and rolled her eyes. 

“I am cool. I just saw a werewolf in the woods and-”

Gaz groaned again, flipping over the back of the couch. She continued to groan until she was halfway up the stairs and out of sight. 

“Don’t worry about her.” Dib nodded his head towards Gaz. “She’s really cool once you get to know her, she just jokingly can’t stand my interests. You get it, right?” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Zim nodded. “So, want to hang out again? Or are you just going to text me when you find another dead body?” Dib felt the tips of his ears redden at the accusation. 

“No, I’ll text you beforehand next time.” Dib rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

“Next week, same time?” Zim raised an eyebrow at Dib and smiled.

“Yeah, same time next week.”

  


“I’ve always liked the woods.” Zim and Dib were hiking through the forest off the main trail. It was still early in the morning, so the chilly air kept both boys close and in jackets. 

“Really? I’ve always thought they were inconvenient.” Dib sat down on a large exposed root of a tree.

“For people, yeah, but there’s a lot of other stuff going on in the universe than just us, Dib.” Zim sat next to Dib, looking up at the sky through the trees. “There are whole planets out there that could be filled with life. They could be luscious and green like this forest, or they could be war-torn and rife with dangerous invaders.” Zim pulled his knees up to his chest. He looked small like that, none of the muscle beneath his skin visible and his already short limbs held close to his body. He looked fragile. Dib watched him, head turned towards the sky, posture tight. Something in him had cracked but he didn’t know what. 

“Are you okay, Zim?” Dib moved to put his hand on Zim’s leg, but stopped halfway there. 

Zim sighed, looking back down at the ground. His red jacket looked a few sizes too big on him now. It was fraying at the cuffs and had a small slice in the back near the hood. Dib wondered if it was a hand-me-down from one of his brothers. 

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Zim unfurled himself from his position, splaying his legs back out in front of himself. “Sometimes you get a flood of unwanted thoughts and you just get existential, right?” He sighed softly before standing again. “Well, ready to keep going?”

Dib stared at Zim, backlit by the rising sun. The tips of his black hair were painted gold, his dark skin had a soft glow to it, and his soft smile was like a cool drink of water after a nice run. He looked beautiful. 

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about anything, dude?" Dib asked, looking up into Zim's eyes. 

"Nope!" Zim turned, stepping over the large root they had been sitting on. "Not all all! Never bring it up again!" 

  


Dib had kept his mouth shut while they continued to hike, only giving occasional directions based on his wolf-tracking maps. They had walked a long distance through the trail. The end goal was to get to the top of the hill by noon, but Dib kept getting sidetracked by watching Zim point out flowers and bark lines on trees. At this rate, they wouldn’t reach the top until nearly three, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“There’s a creek coming up. It rained recently so it might be deeper than you might expect.” Dib stated, watching Zim pull his hoodie off and tie it around his waist. His heart stopped as he saw Zim’s muscular arms. He was wearing a pink muscle shirt and a necklace with a set of dog tags. He was too busy watching Zim’s back that he tripped on a root and fell face first into the creek, completely soaking his phone, maps, and shirt. The cold water rushed over him and for a second he was freezing, but as he pulled back he felt the pain spike on his forehead. He caught glimpse of blood dripping into the water below him before he squoze his eyes shut again.

“Shit, are you okay?” Zim asked, kneeling down to help Dib up.

“Yeah.” Dib looked up at Zim’s concerned face and beautiful red-rimmed eyes and realized he wasn’t even mad about his shit getting destroyed. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

“Oh, shit Dib you’re bleeding.” Zim placed his hand on Dib’s cheek. “We should get you back home.” Dib closed his eyes and leaned into Zim’s palm without even thinking twice.

“Stay with me bud, it’ll be okay.” Zim patted Dib’s cheek a few times until his eyes opened again.

"Yeah, we've got to get you home. Let's get you out of that wet shirt, too." Zim tried to peel Dib's shirt up before Dib's eyes went wide. Before he knew it, he was shirtless and Zim lifted Dib by the middle and heft him up into his arms. Zim held him to his chest as they took the trail back down the mountain. Using the trail cut travel time in more than half and they were back to Zim’s car in just over a half hour. Dib was sure he could have walked back fine on his own, and he wasn’t really that light headed, but when he closed his eyes and pressed his nose to Zim’s shirt, he couldn’t help playing it up a bit. Zim smelled like the forest, but there was the underlying scent of spices and candies that made Dib want to know what his skin tasted like. Not that he would ever bring that up to Zim. He would just relish in it on his own time.

Zim set Dib down in the passenger seat of his purple pickup truck and buckled him in. He quickly rooted around in the glove box before producing a box of bandaids and an alcohol wipe.

“This might sting.” Zim said, pulling the wipe from its packet. He dabbed it lightly over Dib's forehead and he was right, it did sting. Dib grit his teeth and squoze his eyes shut at the subtle pain. 

"I told you. Now I hope you're okay with Paw Patrol bandaids, they're all I can get Gir to wear." Dib heard Zim open a bandaid before he felt the tacky glue on his forehead. 

"They're fine. Gaz only buys Hello Kitty bandaids." Dib mumbled. Zim pressed his hand to Dib's cheek and without thinking, Dib turned his head and pressed his lips to Zim's open palm. With his eyes closed, Dib didn’t see Zim’s deep blush spread down his neck.

  


The drive back to Dib’s was quiet. Zim had the radio low and it was playing a soft playlist with a mix of indie songs Dib sort of recognized. Twice, Zim quickly skipped it to go to the next song, ears red and grip tight on the wheel. Dib thought to himself that he might have to ask him about it later. 

Despite Dib’s objections, Zim picked him up and carried him to his front door. As he knocked, he realized how weird this might be for Gaz. Dib didn’t expect that his dad would be the one to answer the door. He immediately began fussing about Dib.

"What happened? What is wrong with my boy son? Is my son alright?" 

"I'm okay dad." Dib tucked his head into Zim's chest. Dib quietly took a deep breath of Zim's cologne, letting him forget for a moment what was going on. 

"He just hit his head. Might have a concussion, but probably not." Dib felt the rumble of Zim's words against his cheek through his chest. It felt almost like he was purring. 

"We have pain medication in the guest bathroom, just get my son some water and let him rest." Dib heard his dad stop for a moment before continuing. "His favorite show is on tv soon, if you want to watch over him."

Dib groaned into Zim's chest as Zim chuckled. He felt himself being lifted into the house and set down on the couch. Zim opened his eyes to see Zim above him. Zim ran his hand through Dib’s hair. 

“Now stay here for a while, I’ll be back.” Dib nodded, pushing his head back up into Zim’s hand. Zim removed his hand and for a moment, Dib wanted to pull it back but resisted. He watched Zim click the tv on before calling for Dib’s dad. 

“What channel, mister Membrane?” 

“I don’t remember, but it should be the last channel watched. Just hit the previous button. It’s on the right side.” 

Dib heard Zim give a soft “aha” before the tv clicked on to the Mysterious Mysteries intro began playing. 

“Now, you said the tylenol is where?” Dib heard Zim wander farther away behind the couch. 

“Guest bathroom. Second door on the left.”

“Thank you mister Membrane.” 

“Please, Kazimir, call me professor.” 

Dib heard Zim’s steps falter before he responded. 

“Please, _ professor _, call me Zim.” The door to the bathroom closed before professor Membrane could respond. 

After the first half of the episode had passed, Zim reemerged from the bathroom, taking a seat at Dib’s feet. Dib nudged Zim with his foot. Zim seemed to only now realize that Dib had taken his shoes off and was wearing socks with cartoon mothmen on them. Dib realized at about the same time that he still wasn’t wearing a shirt since Zim took it off of him. Dib’s eyes went wide and he curled in on himself. He was glad that his chest was so hairy because it covered all his scars. 

They both turned back to the tv to watch the show progress without actually taking in any of what what going on in it. Soon enough Dib’s eyes were closing and Zim watched him begin to softly snore. 

After another episode had gone by, professor Membrane popped his head into the living room. 

"Are you staying for dinner, Zim?" 

"I should get back to my brother before dinner." Zim gave an awkward smile. His cheeks burned slightly as he noticed that Dib had slid down and was now practically lying in his lap as he slept. He hoped Dib's dad didn't care. He actually looked a little disappointed toward Zim.

“Ah, alright. Next time, then.” Then he disappeared. Zim hummed to himself as he rest his hand on Dib’s leg. He dug his fingers into the meat of Dib’s calf, massaging it to keep his focus here in the world. He slowed down when Dib gave a soft groan but continued when he started snoring again. He looked cute and peaceful. As the episode ended, Zim was scared out of his mind as Dib's phone went off. He groaned, rubbing a hand over his face before switching the alarm off. 

"Fuck." Dib whispered to himself, popping his joints as he stretched. 

"What was that?" Zim asked, keeping his hands to himself. 

"I've gotta do my-" Dib stopped then looked up at Zim. "Are you, uh, cool?" 

Zim was a bit taken aback by the question. 

"I think so?" 

"I mean like, are you like, cool cool?" Zim was even more confused now. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"I've got to inject my T." Dib said, slightly hushed. 

"Is that, like, drugs?" Zim whispered back. 

Dib snorted and shook his head. 

"No its, uh, its testosterone. Gotta fill up on my boy juice." Dib rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. 

"Oooooh." Zim nodded, placing his hand on Dib's leg. "Yeah I'm cool. Do you need help?" 

Dib's ears went red before he answered. 

"If you would like to help, who am I to refuse?" Dib chuckled, but Zim could hear the anxiety behind it. "I did just wake up, so it would be good to have a steady hand."

"I'll be careful, you've just got to show me how to do it, alright?" Zim rubbed his hand on Dib's thigh, trying to keep his voice even. 

"Alright." Dib replied, sitting up and swinging his legs so his feet were back on the ground. "I've got all the shit in my bathroom, so, uh, come on up I guess." 

  


Walking Zim through the process of where to insert the needle and how to depress the plunger was easy for Dib. Realizing he would be in just his boxers while intimately close to Zim was not easy for Dib. 

Dib was on the counter top, leaning back against the mirror as Zim's left hand gripped his thigh. Dib watched his steady hand prep the area on his thigh before sliding the needle in and slowly dispersing the testosterone. Dib leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the top of Zim's head as he slid the needle out and replaced it with a bandaid. 

"All done." Zim whispered, although he didn't move from where he was. 

"Yep. That's it." Dib whispered back. He felt Zim's breath on his bare chest and it made Dib's heart beat faster and his hands shake. 

He felt Zim tilt up so their foreheads were pressed together and Dib's eyes slid closed. Dib felt Zim's breath puff against his lips and he swore he could taste the strawberry candy on his breath. Dib decided to push his luck and indulge in the feeling. He tilted his head to the side and pressed his lips against Zim's, giving him plenty of time to back away. When Dib met no resistance, he pushed forward, sealing their lips together. He felt Zim's grip on his leg tighten, sharper than expected nails digging into his skin. Zim's lips were soft and malleable and when Dib shifted slightly to slide his hand on the back of Zim's neck he felt Zim's tongue brush against his bottom lip. Dib opened his lips, letting his tongue brush against Zim's. The strawberry taste was strong and sweet and Dib couldn't get enough of it. He let Zim slip his tongue into his mouth, hoping he was still a good a kisser as his last girlfriend led him to believe. He seemed to be doing well enough because Zim slid his free hand up Dib's bare back, sliding his tongue back across Dib's bottom lip, as if to beckon Dib to follow. Dib happily obliged, letting his tongue slowly push into Zim's mouth, and dragging his blunt fingernails across the back of Zim's scalp. Dib felt more than heard the soft groan Zim let into their kiss, making Dib blush down to his chest. Reluctantly, he pulled back, resting his hands on Zim's shoulders as he finally opened his eyes. 

Zim's eyes were still half-lidded and his mouth was still barely open. Dib took in his face before noticing Zim's dark skin was a few tones darker. His blush spread all the way down his neck and over his exposed shoulders. It was endearing and made Dib want to lean in kiss him again. 

"I should probably get going, shouldn't I?" Zim's usually nasal and high voice was husky and deep, and Dib wanted to hear it all the time. 

"Do you have to?" Dib ran his hand up through Zim's hair. 

"I've got to make sure Gir eats something today." Zim pressed his forehead back against Dib's. 

"Visit me at work tomorrow?" Dib asked, skimming his thumb along Zim's jaw. 

"I'll find the time in my busy, busy schedule." Zim chuckled. 

Dib laughed, pushing Zim away. Zim smiled, laughing with him. 

They found Dib's pants and their way back down to the living room. Zim paused at the door, looking back at Dib. His brown eyes were so deep and welcoming. He couldn't stop himself from surging forward and pressing his lips against Dib's again, holding loosely onto his wrist. Dib responded in kind, pressing back against Zim's lips. They broke apart much too quick for either of them, but Zim gave Dib a small wave from the driveway before winking and dramatically blowing a kiss. Dib felt his blush tint his ears as he pressed his back against the closed door, touching his lips to feel the ghost of Zim's again. 

  


Zim started up his pickup truck and began to drive home, but had to pull over suddenly to think. He put the car in park and pulled his knees up to his chest, taking a deep breath. He couldn't forget how soft Dib's lips were or how beautiful his deep eyes were after a kiss. He let out a shaky sigh and pulled out his phone. He typed out a few trial messages before settling on one that didn't sound too desperate to get another kiss. He was respectable after all. 

  


Zim → Dib

[7:53 PM] I've still got your shirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not out of character if its an au


	3. There's hope, there's a silver lining; Show me my silver lining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things:  
http://vm.tiktok.com/f6yWa2/  
This tiktok has Red and Purple energy
> 
> https://yoshimelt.tumblr.com/post/187386904990/i-have-done-gods-work-and-added-a-cowboy-hat-to  
This image is mentioned, please look at it im crying beehaw yall beehaw
> 
> I wrote almost thing entire thing while listening to a playlist my girlfriend and I co-made for both of our fics, hers will be linked below because it is Also good

Zim walked into the store four hours into Dib’s five hour shift. He was mindlessly sweeping the floor when he heard the bell on the door ring. Zim looked soft and happy, his smile wider than Dib had seen it in a while. He had on a pink letterman jacket and a pair of black jeans, but he was wearing a bright pink baseball hat and matching baseball socks. He looked like a bright pink disaster, but it was cute to see him so happy, and the color actually suited him well. Zim just puttered around the store looking at the candy and drinks until Dib’s shift was over. When Dib had locked up, Zim him over to his car. 

“First. Your shirt." Zim opened the passenger seat and handed Dib a folded shirt, obviously cleaned and ironed. "Now, Dib. Want to watch the stars?” Zim smiled at Dib, giving his hand a squeeze as he took the shirt from him. 

“Sure. let me put this away first." Dib made his way over to his car, placing the shirt on his passenger seat. He would have just tossed it in the back, but he would have felt bad to just crumple the shirt up again. "So, do you want to chill here, or are we going somewhere?” Dib cocked his head to the rest of the cars in the parking lot as he walked back over to Zim. 

“Here is fine if you can see past the neon lights.” Zim shrugged, sitting down in the bed of his truck. It groaned under his weight as he slid back to lie down and bunching his jacket up under his head. Dib sat down next to him, lying down and looking up at the sky.

“Do you see that one?” Zim extended his arm, pointing at a bundle of stars. Dib followed it with his eyes. “That one always looked like a snake to me.” He trailed his arm through the stars, showing the path of the snake’s body. 

“I get that. I was bit by a snake once.” Dib shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ve still got the scar on my lower calf. Or it might be the one on my foot. The one on my calf might have been the one one from the time I fell down the mountain. Wait, yeah, the snake was definitely the one on my foot. It’s been such a long time I honestly can’t remember right away most of the time.”

“Do you have that many scars?” Zim asked almost distantly, watching the sky with his hand still pointing at the sky. 

“Not too many. Only a few big ones though. I have a long one on my stomach. I took a nasty fall at a track meet and cracked a rib. When I got to the hospital, they realized my appendix was about to burst, so I have a long scar where they just decided to deal with that at the same time.” Dib huffed softly. “I’ve also got my top surgery scars. Other than that, all my scars are small and I forget about how I got them. What about you?”

“I’ve got one on my back. Circular.” Zim traced a circle in the sky. “It was, uh, I got caught on a fence when I was really young.” Zim lowered his arm back onto his stomach, voice still distant.

“Where were you trying to hop the fence to?” Dib asked, turning his head to look at Zim. He looked almost unnaturally beautiful highlighted by the pink and green neon sign of the store behind them.

“I was actually trying to get away from my brothers, I think. They, uh, pretty much drop kicked me over the fence and I got stuck.” Zim shivered slightly as if his whole body shook. He must have been remembering what it felt like. It must have been awful. 

“Holy shit dude. What the fuck? Did they at least take you to the hospital?” Dib rest his hand on Zim’s arm, giving it a soft squeeze, but Zim seemed to be too focused on a star pattern to notice Dib’s touch.

“Yeah. The only thing that kept me sane was watching the stars from my bed at night while I healed. I missed a month of school that year, I think.” 

“Me too, actually. I watched the stars every time I had to go to the hospital. There was a blue one I could see from my room every spring.” Dib smiled, giving Zim’s arm another squeeze. He tried to hide the worry behind his eyes, but he knew that Zim could tell and that he could see through it. 

“I always wanted to travel space.” Zim started, closing his eyes as he talked as Dib was looking back up at the sky. “That’s why I tried to join the military. I wanted to have some kind of in to become an actual astronaut. Thought that the training and physical ability would be useful. But I couldn’t even get through boot camp. I mean, physically, yeah, I’m tough as fuck and could beat any of my squadmates within an inch of their stupid lives and don’t you even try to deny it, but having someone yell in my face? Tell me I was worthless and not even trying when I was obviously struggling? God, I hated that. I wanted to follow and understand, but I also don’t want anyone telling my what to do, right? I nearly killed my commander more times than I’d like to admit right now. I’m just not good at following orders I guess. My brothers were much better at sucking up and licking boots than I was even though I can out-bench both of them, but now whenever they’re home they hold that over me. Metaphorically and physically. All they ever wanted to do was shoot people and give other people orders, anyways. Fucking pigs. I guess I’ll never protect anyone, especially not from cool and powerful space invaders now.” Zim sighed, opening his eyes again before whispering. “I just wanted to visit the stars.” 

Dib watched Zim’s eyes water as he watched the stars. Dib had many thoughts bouncing around in his mind about what he had just heard that he wanted to say, but instead, he just slid his hand down Zim’s arm and laced their fingers together. Dib gave Zim’s hand a slow squeeze, pressing their hands down against the cold bed of the truck below them. Dib felt Zim hum slightly before he squoze Dib’s hand in return.

“If it makes you feel better, you can always protect me.” Dib smiled, resting his forehead against the side of Zim’s shoulder. 

“Are you sure? You did tell me you did MMA. Think you could teach me anything?” Zim gave a soft chuckle, resting his cheek against Dib’s head.

“I mean.” Dib rest his free hand over his own cheek to hide his face against Zim. “I never said I was good at it.”

Zim laughed, shaking Dib’s head with the force of his breaths. Dib smiled, pressing closer into Zim and smelling the warm cinnamon-strawberry scent that always seemed to hang around him. 

The night of the full moon, Dib met Zim at the edge of the forest. They decided to hike a bit farther into the woods to get away from the road and closer to where Zim had last seen the wolf, finding a good tree to set up their makeshift camp at. They had a couple bottles of water, two flashlights, and some rope. Neither of them had any idea what they would actually do with the rope, but that was a problem they would deal with when they got there. They had been out, sitting against the tree and looking at the sky for about an hour before Dib began to feel uncomfortable. He was almost instantly doubled over with discomfort as he began to cramp up, and the desire to throw up was almost unbearable. 

“I swear I’ll be okay, dude.” Dib mumbled, lying down on the forest floor. He was curled up on his side, head pressed against his left knee, with his right leg stretched out behind him. “I just feel, like, shittier than normal. I’ll get over it.”

"Are you sure, Dib? We can always try this again next month if it’s too much for you." Zim rubbed Dib's outstretched leg in sympathy. “I’ve never had to deal with this stuff before, so just let me know what’s too much, okay?” Dib felt an _ I care about you _ behind Zim’s words, but that was not something he wanted to think about right now. 

"I think I should at least go back and grab some meds, yeah." Dib nodded, continuing to lie on the ground without moving. 

"I'll drive you home, then." Zim stated, giving Dib’s leg a pat. 

"What if the wolf comes through and we miss it? You should stay here to watch for its pattern. See if it goes anywhere, right?" Dib said, looking up at Zim, pleading with him with his eyes. "I'll be fine. I promise." Dib sat up and groaned, resting his head against Zim’s leg, looking up at his face.

“Text me with anything, okay? Let me know you got home safe or if you need me to bring you anything." Zim asked, placing a hand on Dib's cheek. Dib saw a flash of something akin to possessiveness in Zim’s eyes before their lips were together. It was soft and slow and Dib could feel the care Zim was trying to give him. Their mouths stayed closed, but their lips slotted together almost naturally. Dib let Zim steal his breath and make him weak in the knees before pulling back. They broke apart slowly and Dib was lost in the beautiful red-rimming in Zim’s unusually beautiful eyes. 

“I’ll see you later?” Zim asked, eyes half closed. His lips brushed against Dib’s as he spoke, making Dib’s heart flutter. 

“Yeah, I’ll text you.” Dib pressed his lips to Zim’s once more before pulling back. He didn’t know what they were, but god the kisses were nice. Dib gathers his water bottle and his flashlight before giving Zim a small wave and heading off back towards the road. 

Zim decided to stay for a little while after Dib had texted him he was home safe, but after thirty minutes of sitting on the forest floor alone, he decided to pack it in. He was cold, his pants were damp from the dew, and he was getting a crick in his neck. He grabbed his water bottle and flashlight and slung the rope around his arm. He huffed out one last sigh before hiking back down towards the street. He was about five minutes from the road before he heard it. The heavy footfalls of something big behind him. He turned quickly to try and see it, but the light from the street was already beginning to blur his vision. Ducking down, he made his way back into the forest. 

He immediately saw the wolf and pulled out his phone. If Dib wasn’t here, he damn well was going to get to see the wolf anyways. He slid his thumb onto the record button just as the wolf opened its mouth, catching it howl. It bowed upward, arms raised, but head straight, showing its long chest and beautiful eyes. Zim kneeled lower to get a better shot of the wolf’s scars, but he felt a twig snap under his knee. The wolf seemed to notice something had happened and turned its head towards Zim as if it saw him. Zim’s heart almost stopped as he kept his thumb over the video button, ready to end the video if it lunged at him, but it never did. It gave a few sniffs in Zim's direction, crouching down on both sets of paws. Zim felt his head bead with sweat and his heart began to beat way too fast. The wolf kept sniffing in his directing before giving a soft howl to Zim, and Zim was damn near certain that it was looking at him right in the eyes. God those beautiful gold eyes. He couldn't bare to tear his gaze away. Torn between fear and allure of how beautiful its eyes were, Zim swallowed thickly and began to stand up. The wolf blinked a few times at him as he moved. It then stuck its tongue out before turning its head towards the rest of the forest, walking off slowly, still on all fours.

Zim didn't realize he hadn't moved till he glanced down at his phone. He quickly stopped the video, not wanting it to be too long. Before even reviewing it, he texted it to Dib, and after a beat, to Gir as well. 

When Dib came to the next morning, he was face first on his pillow and his arms burned. He groaned as he rolled over, taking a clean breath of fresh air before noticing his phone blinking at him. He smiled as he saw a few texts from Zim, but his smile quickly left when he saw the video Zim had sent. 

The wolf's fur was a beautiful black, and the eyes were a soft gold. It was sleek and scary. When it reared up and showed it's chest, a spear of ice shot through Dib's spine. He double tapped the video to zoom, looking carefully at the obvious top surgery scars and the delicate line from a lung and then appendix operation. As he breathed out, Dib could feel the bottom of his spine pop, remnants of his bones shifting back into place.

Dib hadn't responded to his text. It worried him more than it should, especially because seeing the wolf for the first time should have been exciting, Zim assumed. The worry started to stir in his chest until he found himself curled up in his comforter on Gir's bed as he watched some show on his laptop. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Zim mumbled, pulling the comforter over his head.

"No, prolly not. Sometimes boys are silly. You should date the werewolf instead. He’s pretty." Gir said, rubbing his hands over the textured grips on his footie pajamas. "If you really do like him, just text him a minecraft meme." 

"I don't think a minecraft meme will help if he doesn't like me anymore, Gir." Zim grumbled. 

"Have you tried?" Gir flopped back, the hood of his pajamas cushioning his head. 

"No, Gir. I haven't tried sending him a minecraft meme." 

Gir raised a thin eyebrow at Zim as he rocked back and forth, a subtle stim when Zim wasn't alone. 

"Give it a try!” Gir stated, sticking his tongue out before refocusing on his laptop. 

Zim gave a soft nod and opened his phone. 

“Just, any?” Zim looked at his brother, opening his gallery. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm lemme pick.” Gir took Zim’s phone, sliding through a few pictures before settling on a minecraft bee wearing a cowboy hat and jeans. 

“Send it with the caption ‘Beehaw.’ If he doesn’t think its funny then move on.” Gir gave Zim his phone back with a pat on his shoulder. 

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re only ten.” Zim states as he types out the message to Dib. 

“Why’s’at?” Gir rolled onto his stomach, looking up at Zim. 

“You’re really mature sometimes. Sorry you have to be, buddy.” Zim leaned down, resting his head on Gir’s back. 

“That’s okay. Wanna play minecraft?” Zim felt Gir’s little voice in his chest through his head. 

“Yeah, Gir. I’d love that.”

Dib → Zim

[Dib]: Sorry for not answering your text

[Dib]: I was busy doing research

[Dib]: Also, SNRK BEEHAW

Zim was really happy to see his phone lit up with a text from Dib. He’d have to thank Gir later. 

[Zim]: What kind of research?

[Dib]: Werewolf research

[Zim]: Why, was it something you saw?

[Zim]: Sorry my video was kinda shaky

[Zim]: I was scared as hell

[Dib]: No, no it was fine!

[Dib]: I need to study a bit more on how this change came to be, but I think I know who it might be

[Zim]: What?

[Zim]: Who?

[Dib]: I don’t want to say yet

[Dib]: Because I’m not exactly sure

[Dib]: I’ll tell you next time

[Dib]: If I can figure out a cure

[Dib]: Wouldn’t want to ruin someone’s life without being able to help them, right

[Zim]: Or you could tell them they’re a werewolf and then they’d be cool as hell

[Zim]: Who wouldn’t want to be that

[Dib]: You’d be surprised

[Dib]: When I’m done, would you want to hang out?

[Zim]: Sure!

[Dib]: Gaz wants to play more Borderlands with you

[Zim]: I have changed my mind! Fuck off!

[Dib]: asjksjkaskj

[Dib]: Rude

[Dib]: We can go to dinner after

[Zim]: Oh?

[Dib]: Just the two of us?

[Zim]: I have retracted my denial because of the bribe of food

[Zim]: Damn you and your honeyed words

[Dib]: 😘😘

Zim was thoroughly angry with the game by the time the two of them were in Dib's car. 

"Who allowed him to be that difficult? I hate his fucking scream and his dumb wings and his hot tattoos. Motherfucker." 

"If you don't buckle up, I'm going to play you what he sounded like before they nerfed him." Dib looked over at Zim who had his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat on the seat.

"That motherfucker was NERFED?" Zim began to scream, giving the dashboard a kick. Dib laughed, watching as Zim's face grew redder as he kept screaming. 

"Put your seatbelt on!" 

"Fuck off! I don't want to live anymore! That motherfucker was on easy mode and I hate him!" 

"If you don't put your seatbelt on I'll never kiss you again." 

Zim instantly shut up, sliding his knees down so his feet touched the ground again. The belt slowly clicked into its place. 

"Bitch." Zim mumbled. 

Dib gave a soft chuckle before finally starting the car. When they got out on the road, Dib glanced over and placed his right hand on Zim's thigh, giving it a squeeze. Zim looked out the window, blush spreading down his neck. 

The restaurant wasn’t too far away, so the drive was only a few minutes, but that didn’t stop Zim from fidgeting in his seat. When Dib parked, Zim was immediately out and stretching his legs. Inside, they didn’t wait too long, and after they got drinks, Dib ordered a nice pasta, and Zim got an adult portion of the kid’s meal mac and cheese. 

"Why?" 

Zim quirked his eyebrow up at Dib as the water walked off with their menus. 

“Why, what, Dib?” Zim set his hand on his chin, looking Dib in the eyes. “Is there something wrong with my choice?”

“Mac and cheese? Really?” 

Zim pointed a finger at Dib from where his head rest on his hand. 

“I don’t want to die, jerkwad.”

“Why would you die?” Dib leaned forward. “Wait, are you allergic to things?” 

“Of course I am.” Zim rolled his eyes before using his free hand to grab his water.

“What are you allergic to?” 

“Pork and beef, shellfish, pollen, cats, mice, and any other animal with sharp claws, latex, carrots and celery, poppy flowers, bees and wasps, nickel and cobalt.” He punctuated the long list with a long sip of his water. 

“Hey, how in the fuck are you still alive?” Dib was dumbfounded.

“Through spite alone.” Zim raised his eyebrows at Dib before taking another sip. 

The dinner was nice, the drive home was calm, and Dib stopped at Zim’s door, supposedly waiting for him to say goodnight. 

“Thanks for dinner. It was really nice.” Zim swallowed, sliding his hands down the front of the legs of his jeans. 

“Yeah, it was. Thanks for agreeing to come.” Dib nodded. 

“So uh,” 

“Yeah?” Dib looked up at Zim and Zim noticed his blush, the tips of his ears reddening.

“Text you later?” 

“Yeah, of course, yeah.” 

Both boys let out a sigh before Zim swallowed again, surging forward to press his lips to Dibs. Zim meant to pull back immediately, but Dib’s tongue brushed along Zim’s bottom lip and he lost his mind. It wasn’t the first time they had kissed, but Zim’s heart stuttered as he slid his tongue forward along Dib’s as if it was. Zim felt his back pressed against the front door before he had even registered that that had moved. Dib’s arms were wrapped around Zim’s neck as they kissed, and Zim melted into it. He tried to convey the feelings he had through his lips and tongue, and when Dib pulled back only to press his shiny lips against Zim’s adam’s apple, Zim felt his knees go weak. 

“G-goodnight.” Zim’s voice cracked. He blindly reached for the door handle behind him. 

“Night, Zim. Thanks for the date.” Dib winked at him. Dib walked backwards down the steps back to his car, flashing Zim finger guns before climbing in. 

Zim let himself in, shutting the door behind him and placing his back against it. 

_ Oh my god. _ He thought to himself. _ He’s gonna kill me if he always kisses like that. _Zim stopped himself and actually thought about Dib. He didn’t know what to call him. They hadn’t defined their relationship, and they had only kissed a few times, less so as intense as that was. Zim felt his ears go pink as he thought about calling him his boyfriend. The word rattled around in his head nicely. 

“Boyfriend. My boyfriend, Dib.” he giggled, heart feeling lighter. He knew he would have to bring it up to Dib eventually, but until then, he could have this simple pleasure all to himself.

"Dude, I feel really gross, I don't think I can look for the wolf today." Dib spoke into his phone as he set up another camera in the corner of his room. He was going to catch the transformation on camera this time, just to be sure. Plus, maybe seeing it happen would help him figure out how to stop it.

"Are you sure you’re alright, dude? We could just hang out instead." Zim sounded more eager to see him than hunt by the excitement in his voice when he said hang out, but Dib wasn't ready to confront that emotion yet. 

"I'll be okay. Thank you, though. Call me tomorrow?" Dib switched ears to write down some notes for where the cameras are so he doesn’t forget to take them down.

“Okay, if you’re sure. I’ll call you tomorrow.” Zim almost sounded disappointed, but Dib wasn’t ready to confront that either. He was too focused on trying to fix himself to consider the implications of his actions. Dib hung up first, ready to set up his new blinds. They were just slats with a hook to keep them closed, but if he could see the wolf, or he guesses, himself, open them or break them, he could see the mental processes that happen while transformed. He prepared himself for the night, taking double the recommended melatonin, then he curled up on his bed and prepared himself mentally for the influx of data. 

Zim knew he should have respected Dib’s wishes, but he still felt bad for him, so there he was, driving downtown to Dib’s with a thermos full of soup when he had to pull to a stop as he watched Dib’s window slide open. At first, he just thought it was a bird, but then large paws grip the sides of the window before the large form of the wolf slide out of the window and roll onto the ground. Zim slammed on the breaks and turned his car around to follow the wolf, anger fueling his intentions. _ I hope that fucker didn’t hurt him. I swear to god I’m going to find out who it is to make sure they don’t hurt my Dib. _

Zim followed in his truck until he was blocked by railing and had to bail out and follow on foot. He tracked with determination in his heart, following the sound of the wolf running through the woods. Zim knew, on his own, that if he continued to move, the wolf would eventually stop. 

Zim hopped a fallen log to find the wolf, its claws dug into a tree almost playing with the bark. Zim swallowed his fears and let out a low whistle. The wolf whipped around and looked Zim right in the eye. 

“Hey fucker, did you hurt my boyfriend?” Zim’s voice cracked halfway through calling out the wolf, which dropped down onto all fours. Zim stood stock still as the wolf walked closer to him. He felt his breathing become ragged as the wolf was in front of him. Even down on all fours, it was bigger than him, the top of his head coming to the bend of the wolf’s neck. The look in its eyes were soft and familiar and Zim closed his eyes as the wolf pressed its muzzle against Zim’s hair. It gives him a slow sniff before just collapsing at his feet, paws up, long tongue lolling out of its elongated mouth. Zim took this moment to analyze the wolf a bit more. The scarring was prominent, but looked old and faded against the black fur. Its beautiful gold eyes looked so familiar. He was almost certain he had seen the color somewhere before, but he just couldn’t seem to place it. There was no blood on the wolf’s mouth or paws, so it hadn’t attacked Dib, but that just begged the question of why it was in his room. A thought dawned on Zim as he looked again at the scarring on the wolf’s chest.

“D-Dib? Is that you?” 

The wolf’s ear perked up and it turned its head. Zim could now easily see the notches in its ear, the same spots relatively where Dib’s piercings are, and although Zim had only seen Dib’s naked chest the one time, he was fairly certain the anchors made of scar tissue that ran down from it’s nipples were the exact same. The long scar running from the left of center of its chest to near the center of it’s ribcage cemented the idea. Such an odd and unique surgical scar that it had to be. No wonder why Dib hadn’t wanted to tell him who he thought the wolf was. He hoped he wasn’t breaking any line of trust, now. 

He kneeled down and gave the wolf’s neck a long scratch. The wolf closed its eyes and its tongue lolled farther out of its mouth. 

“I’m going out on a limb here, and hope that you even understand me, god, maybe you can’t and I’m just talking to myself, but, fuck, Dib?” 

The wolf perked its ears up slightly, opening its eyes.

“Okay.” Zim sighed out. “Alright, okay. Do you understand me, Dib?” 

The wolf gave a small woop. Too quiet to be a howl but too extended to be a bark. 

“Alright. Okay.” Zim found himself on the forest floor, trying to take all of this in. The wolf, or, he guessed, Dib, rolled over and bonked his muzzle against Zim’s leg. Zim took time to notice how he was a lot less humanoid than he originally thought. He could see that the ability to stand on the hind legs was there, and the paws had thumbs, but he looked a lot more like just a big wolf when he was lying down against him like that. 

“So, uh,” Zim swallowed. “Do you remember anything when you, uh, change back?” 

Dib’s ears fell and he buried his nose against Zim’s side. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’ then? Shit.” Zim’s hand instinctively went down to give the wolf a scratch behind the ears. When the wolf closed its eyes and perked its ears up again, he remembered it was Dib, and Zim blushed up to his ears. He didn’t stop scratching him, Dib looked too peaceful for him to stop. Dib nuzzled his way up so that his muzzle was on Zim’s shoulder. Zim tilted his head to rest his cheek on Dib’s muzzle. Unthinkingly, he gave the furry snout a light kiss.

Dib’s legs begin kicking out behind him and his ears flatten down against the back of his head. 

“What’s wrong?” Zim looks up at the wolf, now standing on all fours, trembling. 

Dib gave a soft howl at the moon as it dipped behind the clouds. 

“Are you going to turn back soon?”

Dib gave a light yip before howling again. 

“Come here, I’ll keep you safe. It’s okay.” Zim leaned up, taking the large weight of the wolf’s body onto his lap, holding him close. Dib began to whimper, pressing his muzzle against Zim’s face so Zim held him close, pressing little kisses to the fur in front of him, whispering little affirmations to try and keep Dib calm. 

Zim felt the body in his arms shift and click. The hair seemed to just retract into the skin that was suddenly very clammy against Zim’s palms. Zim rubbed Dib’s back as his vertebrae popped back together. Soon enough, Dib stopped shaking and pulled his head back from Zim’s chest to look in his eyes. 

“Hi.” Dib spoke softly, softer than Zim had ever heard him. 

“Hi.” Zim responded, looking over him. 

“Can you take me home?” Dib’s voice cracked as he looked up at Zim. 

“Of course.” Zim helped Dib up, then quickly retracted his hands when he saw that Dib was borderline naked. He must have transformed with what he was wearing before. It was interesting and Zim would wonder how it worked, but right now, he averted his eyes and took off his jacket. Zim wrapped his jacket over Dib’s shoulders, careful to not look any lower than his shoulders. The blush Zim had was spreading down his shoulders and he was happy that Dib was at least still wearing boxers. As they began to walk, Zim noticed that Dib wasn’t even wearing shoes. 

“Can I touch you?” Zim asks, pointedly not looking at Dib. 

“S-sure.” Dib’s voice cracked and he felt Dib step closer to him. 

In one fell swoop, Zim picked Dib up and held him up in a bridal carry. He watched as Dib’s blush spread down his neck. 

“It seems this is going to be a theme for us.” Dib squeaked out.

“If you stopped being a damsel, I’d stop saving you.” 

“Fuck off.” Dib whispered, burying his face in Zim’s chest. “Just take me home.” 

"Hey, I brought you soup." Zim smiled down at Dib who chuckled in his arms.

When Dib had finished showering and dressing again, he met Zim in the living room. 

“So, what are you going to do about it?” Zim asked. His feet were curled up under him and he looked really small to Dib. He couldn’t remember what he had done before opening his eyes in the woods, but he hoped he hadn’t hurt Zim at all. 

“We’re going to look over the footage I took in my room and see if that gives any clue on how or why the transformation happens.” Dib sat down on the couch next to Zim and pressed his leg against the smaller boy’s, hoping to convey that whatever he had done, he was sorry.

Dib opened his laptop and hooked into the feed from his cameras, tilting the screen so that Zim could watch as well. Clicking back to the right time, Dib hit play on the recording. There was a bit of rolling around but when the moon poured in through the window, Dib watched his body contort. He played it back a few times, trying to spot moments and reactions. Dib heard Zim gag and shift away. Dib looked up at him, seeing his pained expression. 

"So, I think I know what causes the change, but I have to run some tests." Dib toed Zim with his now socked feet. "Would you watch over me?" 

"Of course!" Zim nodded, swallowing again. Dib watched his adam's apple bob and felt even worse about what he might have done.

“Did I hurt you at all, while I was a werewolf?” Dib was tinkering with a prism as Zim was watching a vial of blood spin in a centrifuge. It had been two days since they started testing, and they were finally starting to see progress. 

“What do you mean?” Zim pulled his feet up under him on the chair, chewing slightly on his silicone necklace as they worked. 

“You seem,” Dib stopped, turning back to look at Zim. “I don’t know, kind of distant. Did I hurt you?”

Zim let his necklace fall out of his mouth before he shook his head. 

“No, you were really nice, actually. Like a puppy.” Zim tapped his hands on the table before continuing. “It’s just weird to find out that a guy you’ve been kissing sometimes turns into a wolf, you feel me?”

The tips of Dib’s ears went red. 

“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Dib looked back at the prism before putting it down and standing up at his work bench. “We can, uh, do that more if you’d like.”

Zim stopped tapping on the desk, looking up at Dib. “What?”

“Kiss, I mean. Sorry, that was really awkward to say. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything.” Dib spun around, squeezing his eyes shut. He heard Zim move behind him and then his hands were on Dib’s hips. 

“I’d like that.” 

“Really?” Dib looked back over his shoulder at Zim.

“Yeah.” Zim nodded, resting his hands on Dib’s shoulders. He leaned up, pressing his lips to Dib’s. Dib immediately melted into the touch, wrapping his hands around Zim’s hips. Zim pressed in closer as he deepened their kiss. Dib slipped his tongue into Zim’s mouth as he moved his hands under Zim’s ass, lifting him up to place him on the counter behind them. Zim made a startled noise into Dib’s mouth, but continued, sliding his tongue back along Dib’s. Zim wound his legs around Dib’s hips, pressing their hips together. Dib tightened his grip on Zim’s hips and groaned slightly before reluctantly pulling back. He sighed softly against Zim’s lips.

“We can do more of that later, but now we’ve got to run tests.” 

“You’re the one who started it.” Zim pressed his lips back against Dib’s. 

Dib just nodded back, sliding his hands up into Zim’s hair as they kissed again. 

It took them four days to get everything correct. They ran tests with different light types, constantly analyzing Dib's blood and cells and some caused more reactions than others. Eventually, Zim brought up the tidal force on his body maybe being a factor, so they began to test that as well. With both the correct light and additional pressure on his body, Dib began to change. He watched himself shift, his limbs growing longer. He felt no pain as his bones snapped and pushed forwards. He began to feel a bit woozy when he felt his face elongate and his vocal cords shift, but it was over in an instant. He felt the warmth of the refracted light on his skin, now covered in a thick layer of fur, and the slight pressure of the machine he was in pulling him a bit more than he was used to, but it seemed to work. It took all of his conscious strength to place his hand, now with tipped claws and beans on the pads, on the scanner to analyze his cellular structure. He was really intrigued with the process and wondered what his cells were going to look like once he got out. 

He waited until the machine beeped that it had read his vitals before he collapsed against the side of the machine, breathing heavily. He looked up to see Zim watching him, something akin to wonder in his eyes. There was a smile on his face and his eyes were wide, pupils blown out bigger than they should have been. Dib tried to speak, to laugh at him for being so enamored, but all that came out was a soft howl. Zim’s bottom lip quivered at the howl and Dib tried to laugh to himself again, knowing he would use that information to make fun of him later. 

After a minute of existing and sensing things as a wolf, Dib felt the machine around him hum off. In no time he felt his body begin to shift back. It was weirder in reverse, Dib decided, feeling his bones all compressing and the fur sliding back into his skin. He took a moment to breathe before stepping out of the compression machine. 

“So, how did it go?” Zim watched over Dib’s shoulder as he analyzed the cell samples. “Think you can cure it?

“Two points.” Dib turned around to face Zim. “First of all, the way you were looking at me makes me know that you’re a monsterfucker.” Dib laughed, soft and wholesome. “Second of all, I don’t think I don’t think I can stop the shifting without completely damaging my cells and probably killing myself. So, I think that as long as it’s like last time and you’re there to watch over me, I won’t hurt anyone, right?” Zim felt his cheeks go red at the accusation. 

“All three times I have seen you as a wolf now, you haven’t hurt anyone, especially not me.” Zim stopped, sighing slightly, trying to think back to the few times before that he had seen the werewolf. “Actually, I’m unsure if you hurt anyone in the first place.”

“Would you do me the pleasure of watching me anyways?” Dib’s smile is so soft and his eyes are so full and open that Zim couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward to press his lips against Dib’s. Dib’s hands immediately came up to lace through Zim’s hair as Zim’s went around Dib’s waist. They parted slowly, sharing a breath before opening their eyes again. 

“Of course.” Zim rubbed a hand across Dib’s hip, averting his gaze from his beautiful eyes. “Does this, uh-” he swallowed. “Does this make us boyfriends?”

Dib snorted before answering.

“If that’s what you want, of course you can call me your boyfriend. I think I’d really enjoy that. Honestly, Zim,” Dib ran his thumb over Zim’s jawbone. “As long as you stay by my side, I don’t care what you call me.”

“I’ll stay by your side no matter what, Dib. I like how I feel when I’m with you.” The corner of Zim’s mouth quirked up in a smile.

“I like how I feel when I’m with you, too, Zim.”

“Even if you’re sometimes covered in fur.” 

“Fuck off.” Dib laughed. Zim stuck his tongue out at Dib and Dib surged forward, catching it with his teeth. Zim chirped and before he could pull away, Dib pressed their lips together. They melted together like candy in the sun, warm and amalgamous, no longer two pieces, but one whole, mixed in the middle. And if Zim felt Dib's teeth a little sharper against his lips on certain nights, he would never tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805551/chapters/49450313  
Please read my girlfriend's fic, too, it's really good
> 
> Love yall!  
hmu on anything - if its paraducksspace, its probably me

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr @ paraducksspace  
my girlfriend and I are both writing iz fics at the same time bc we're both just, absolute messes, but we keep each other going  
shes also my beta @ floralb0t on tumblr


End file.
